


Will it Change?

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, zach is a fairy godmother/cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Shane likes what he has with his friend with benefits and while he wants more he's afraid to lose what little he already has.





	Will it Change?

Album: AM by Arctic Monkeys 

Song: Do I Wanna Know

 

_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_

_And I play it on repeat_

_Until I fall asleep_

_Spilling drinks on my settee_

_Do I wanna know?_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

 

_Maybe I'm too... busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane sat down at the white table positioned in front of a pink backdrop. Zach was on camera and Ryan was behind him, headphones in his ears as he checked the sound levels. He gave a thumbs up to Zach to tell him the volume was good. He hit a button and the camera and he began talking. 

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” 

 

“Nope, you just called me in here,” Shane chuckled. 

 

“It’s a relationship video.”

 

“Oh, I’ve been in those,” he nodded. 

 

“Exactly. So we’re just gonna ask you some questions. Are you good with that?”

 

Shane shrugged then nodded. “Yeah, why not?”

 

“Okay, first thing. Current relationship status?”

 

“Uhm, single. I guess,” He said after a second of consideration. 

 

“You guess?”

 

“Yeah, it’s kinda complicated. I have a friend with benefits and we’re not exclusive, but.”

 

“Do you want to be exclusive?”

 

Shane chuckled and sat back in the flimsy chair. “Wow, you’re really getting deep in this one, huh?” 

 

“You don’t have to answer anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Zach smiled reassuringly. “Want me to skip over it?”

 

“No, I might need a second to think about my reply though.”

 

“Take your time.” 

 

Shane looked down at the table top, forming his words, then glanced up at Ryan who was looking at him intently. He sighed and turned his attention back to the camera. “I’m having a hard time answering because I’m scared things will change between my friend with benefits and I. I don’t know if I want to know how he feels about me. Because it could go two ways I don’t want it to go. He could want nothing to change, to keep fucking, or to want to end things entirely. The chances he wants to date me are so slim... I can’t even consider it. So I don’t even want to know how he feels.” 

 

“Why don’t you try and date someone else?”

 

“Cause... cause I’m his. I can’t be with someone else when I’m his.” 

 

“When did you realize you love him?”

 

“I was sitting alone in my living room listening to music and the song reminded me of him and I listened to it on repeat for hours. It was a complete oh shit moment,” he chuckled and shook his head, “cause this wasn’t supposed to happen, you know? I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with the guy. We even agreed in the beginning we never would. But I think even then I felt it. I was greedy in a way, willing to take whatever he would give me.” 

 

“Why don’t you end it?”

 

“Cause of what I just said. Pretending the sex means something to him is better than nothing.” 

 

“What happens when he sees this video?”

 

Shane shrugged with a sigh. “Then he knows my big secret. It’s the only one I have from him really. It’s not like I could keep this up much longer.” 

 

“When that happens would you be okay doing an update video?”

 

“Depends on how soon after the rejection you film,” he chuckled to deflect from the growing fear inside him. 

 

Zach nodded and cut the camera. “Thanks, man. I didn’t expect that to get so heavy.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he stood from the table, pulling off the mic and avoiding Ryan’s eyes. “At least he knows now, right? I have to stop hiding from reality.” He set the mic down on the table and left the room, the door closing quietly behind him. 

 

Zach glanced at Ryan, “what more do you need to hear, man?”

 

“What?” Ryan asked in surprise. 

 

“Come on, I know it’s you he was talking about. I saw your reactions to what he was saying. Tell him how you feel, either cut him lose or make it official.” 

 

“Are you... how’d you know?”

 

“You guys made out in your car at my birthday party. When nothing got announced I figured something was up and it’s kinda obvious you love each other so I decided to play Cupid.”

 

Ryan had to admire his friend’s cunning, but still felt some resentment toward it. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

 

“You need to be. You’re hurting him with this.”

 

He sighed and nodded, though he didn’t want to admit it he knew Shane was hurting. And he was too. “Alright. You good to wrap this up?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

 

—

 

Shane was sitting at his desk, editing a Ruining History video. The uneasy churning of his stomach had yet to leave him in the moments since the video. He knew he had ruined what he had with Ryan and he wouldn’t be able to even pretend anymore. 

 

A familiar hand dropped onto his shoulder, spreading a warmth through Shane that he wished could be comforting in that moment. But all it did was make him aware it was likely the last time he’d be feeling it. 

 

He pulled off his headphones and looked up at Ryan’s pensive face. “What’s up?”

 

“Do... do you wanna,” he paused, his face screwed up in thought. “You wanna go on a date with me?”

 

Shane’s stomach felt like it was falling out of his body. “What?”

 

“A-a date,” Ryan stumbled over his words, clearly nervous. 

 

“Ryan, you don’t have to do this.” 

 

“What if I want to? What if I was just as scared of changing things because I thought it meant losing you? What if I’ve dreamt about you every night, not even sexually, I’ve had fucking boring dreams about us gardening. What if I love you?”

 

Shane stared up at him in awe before standing and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’d love to go on a date with you,” he whispered. 

 

Ryan grinned as he hugged back, chuckling as people in their desk area clapped for them and he heard one shout of ‘finally’ that sounded like Zach. “We’re fucking idiots, huh?”

 

“Yeah, we are,” he pulled back to look down at him, “but at least we’re happy idiots.” 

 

\--

 

When the video came out about a month after it was filmed, Shane suddenly had what felt like a million notifications on his twitter asking what happened when the mystery guy saw the video and telling him that the guy would be stupid to turn Shane down. There were even a few offers for dates if it didn't work out.

 

At work the next day he had Zach film the follow up.

 

"Well, my friend with benefits and I are officially a couple. We're really happy," Shane tried and failed to hide his grin. "He, uh, he had the same worries I did. I feel stupid for not having seen it before, but hey love is blind, right?"

 

"That's not how that expression works," Ryan said from off camera.

 

Shane laughed and shook his head. "You wanna show yourself?"

 

He stepped into frame and sat down next to Shane, taking his hand and lacing their fingers on the top of the table. "Like I was saying, love is blind is about not caring about looks, not being oblivious. But obviously I don't care about looks to be with you," he teased.

 

"That's just cause you see me from such a low angle, people who are tall enough to ride rollercoasters think I'm very attractive."

 

"Oh I'm sure," Ryan nodded seriously.

 

"Hey, I'll have you know I had date offers on twitter in case you turned me down. People want all this," he gestured to himself with his free hand.

 

He laughed and shook his head, "I love you. Even if you are part Foot."

 

"I'm not related to Bigfoot!" He chuckled and squeezed Ryan's hand. "I love you, too."

 

Zach cut the camera off and grinned at the two. "This is gonna break the internet." 

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
